


To Make Love

by XxstrifexX



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxstrifexX/pseuds/XxstrifexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First d gray man fic - Warning SMUT/LEMON It had been so long since he felt like this. Like he was truly wanted Hinted: KandaXAllen Pairing: LaviXAllen</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Love

Allen's back arched as he released a low moan. His skin excited by both faint and rough touches. It was all too much; two hands seemed more in quantity. The slightly hardened palms and fingertips seemed to multiply endlessly as they caressed every inch of his torso, chest, thighs; for the love of god his entire body. He could feel the hands moving in such a way as to map every curve; every dip; every taunt muscle covered by his smooth skin. A warmth he hadn't felt in so long grasped his heart as he knew the Jr. Book man took in every minute detail. His body's reactions only fueled the other on. Soon lips joined caresses and helped to memorize his body.

White hair began to dampen at the roots as a light sweat under the intense treatment caused his body to blush and burn. His cheeks; he absently thought; were no doubt stuck to a permanent reddened hue. Never would he imagine anyone so sensual; so completely enthralled by his body... By him.

It had been so long since he felt like this. Like he was truly wanted. There was no rushing; no looking for a quick release. Nor was it purposely dragged out. Each and every movement wasn't planned or thought out instead it was recorded in that moment. Acting on nothing but impulse and somehow managing enough clarity to relish it.

Something as sensual as this was something you read about; something that you never really truly experienced. Like one of those cheesy fan writings or graphic novels where the author describes 'blinding white lights'; cliche' statements; loss of any coherent thought or spine chilling mind blowing pleasure.

There was no veil of white in his vision. There were no words, as none were needed. The moment he had pressed his lips to his; tired of the experimental and teasing short kisses spared to him; straddled his waist and heard those appreciative noises he knew words would only get in the way. This act they were to partake in; he knew he was giving in to, without guilt or remorse, he wouldn't often if ever get to indulge in again. They needed this time to test and study reactions and locate key points. Words would be wasting such delicate time they had; drown out that subtitle intake of breath or distinctive sound barely audible low in their throats. And Allen, though not completely focused, was fully capable of thought and his actions. Of course his body's movement was less controlled; his hips shifting and back twisting as certain and more sensitive areas were stimulated. And the pleasure; though very intense; didn't turn his mind to mush or his body to a mindless rag doll.

In fact his mind kept worrying over routine. 'Kanda', he was worried he would moan; but oddly enough it was simple and completely effortless as a new name foreign to his husky tone, released from this throat, "L-Lavi.."

The slightly stuttered name visibly brought a shiver through Lavi's frame as the red heads eye half lidded further hazed by lust. Allen stepped backward and drew Lavi toward him away from the couch.

Contrary to any novel or story though both high on the rush of lust fueling their bodies there was no tearing of fabric or ripping off clothing hazardously to be spread throughout the room. Instead Allen watched as Lavi's eye recorded every inch of his body to memory as he slowly removed his clothing piece by piece. Lavi's slightly plump lips parted with a near silent breaths as he carefully dropped the articles of clothing next to the bed. His vision never wavering for a second even as he stripped his own shirt from his body.

Lips soon found skin and Lavi moved from the boy's navel to the edge of his briefs. Long fingers softly glided up from Allen's ankle's to the rim of his briefs; the soft touch causing the pale eyes to close focusing simply on touch instead of sight.

It wasn't until the fingers looped under the rim that Allen allow his gaze to follow Lavi's own as the red head slowly stripped the undergarment from his body; leaving him completely exposed. Yet there was no uncomfortable scrutiny under Lavi's curiosity. Even when the first of many teasing licks and suction against the sides and head of his bobbing shaft he felt treasured and worshipped more than anything else.

Not only did the slightly confused but overwhelmingly joyed feelings blossom but Lavi's own sounds of delight made his cock swell even more. He knew; as he came for the first time; that Lavi too had found release simply from pleasuring him.

They both knew, however, one release was not enough to snuff the built up sexual tension they had suppressed for so long. No time was wasted was Lavi removed his remaining garments and quickly stole a kiss as he pressed Allen slowly backward on the soft mattress.

His and Kanda's mattress; Allen thought dully and was surprised that that thought hadn't bothered him more like it should have. As he felt Lavi's hand travel downward and wet fingers slowly press around his tight ring of muscle he couldn't help but wonder if Lavi had the same thought; albeit more bitterly.

Dwelling on such things would have to wait as Allen's focused was pulled directly back to Lavi as he felt the encircling fingers push their way inside him. There really was no pain at all. As the fingers moved to stretch him further; one becoming two and soon followed by a third. A slip of a moan on Lavi's part as he felt the tightness clamp on his fingers. The red head biting his bottom lip as he watched them being swallowed up greedily by Allen's body. A warning of his name; needy from Allen; was all the encouragement he needed.

Withdrawing his fingers Lavi pumped his erection to full hardness; making sure to coat it well. The head of his cock pressed just against the muscle. Allen watched Lavi's expression as his eyes fluttered shut as he very agonizingly slowly began to push his length in. Both men panted softly as Lavi finally found himself seated completely inside his friend's body. The warmth and pressure surrounding his aching organ made it difficult for him to keep his body patient. It's primal urge to move forward and slam into the smaller body beneath him threatened to overtake his control.

Lavi pulled back slowly; Allens' eyes focused on the large length pulling out from his small frame and gradually pushing back in. The pace not lasting long as Allen pulled Lavi's lips to his own with a near growl. Their tongues danced against each other without fighting for any particular dominance. A small playful bit and tug of Lavi's lower lip had the redhead moaning out his now secret lovers' name.

Control was lost as Lavi immediately picked up the pace and slammed into the other with rough thrusts. Allens' head flew back as Lavi took advance of the exposed neck his hips moving hard enough to slap skin against skin. The rhythm building as Allen clumsily tried to keep up; moving his hips as best as he could at a more upward angle to take in all of Lavi while at the same time trying to move against his powerful thrusts.

Time blurred together as their bodies now wet and skin heated. Allen dared to wrestle Lavi to his back; having to work at it a few times before the other finally gave in. Straddling the redhead on his knees Allen lowered himself down and bowed out his lower back allowing Lavi to hit the bundle of nerves hidden almost directly.

Allen moved against Lavi. Lavi's hands guiding Allen's hips as well as traveling his sides and chest; combing through his hair every so often to draw out a kiss.

Words, of course, had to come into play at some point. But Allen was shocked not to hear the same cliché over used and distasteful lines you usually hear. Allen expected a 'you're so tight' or perhaps 'right like that/right there' maybe even a 'you like it when _'. Instead a whole new blush formed over his already hued cheeks as Lavi spoke in a drawn out moan, "You're incredible."

Not dirty lingo; no catch. It was a more personal compliment and it actually 'was' a compliment. Allen never understood why it was necessary to say 'you're so fucking warm' or 'you're so tight'. It wasn't like he controlled those types of things. Great that you enjoyed it; Allen would think to himself; but any one with any opening could merit those compliments. Being told that 'you' were; and hearing the pants, groans, and moans of pleasure you were causing someone was completely different.

Release found them once more; as the coils in their stomachs released and they rode their orgasms. Their lips fumbled across each other in small smile pants and even a few chuckles.

But such a high moment had to land at some point. As Allen finished his quick rinse off in the shower he exited to find Lavi sitting on the couch with a concentrated and sullen expression on his face.

Right than the guilt came crashing in. He didn't feel guilty about the act; nor about Kanda. Bakanda and he had been together for a few years now but oddly enough he could feel no remorse for his actions with Lavi. There was no guilt that he had cheated on his boyfriend. No; instead he felt guilty as if he tainted Lavi. He was something Lavi could grasp but couldn't entirely have.

Regardless of the storm of contemplation both had over the situation they both managed a knowing smile. A new mission was to begin; one to which Allen ( due to his activities) was rather late to depart for.

He wanted; and knew Lavi wanted nothing more than to find their way back to the bed and fall asleep. At least Allen knew he wanted to rest in Lavi's arms. It was entirely different from Kanda's dirty comments and sometimes rushed fulfillment. Or his total disregard to what Allen wanted. He could be so selfish.

They constantly fought; had little in common; had a strained relationship in general but they stuck through it. Though if they both had really sat down to contemplate it neither could come up with many reasons. And here Lavi was; compassionate; caring; a bit of an ass as he and Lavi too would bicker (but not even close to the bickering more or less fighting he shared with Bakanda); but he could hold a conversation and was truly interested in what he had to say.

None of that really mattered. There was no reason and things didn't make sense. His life at this point so routine and so embedded in his being it was difficult to make the seemingly simple choice.

Nothing was simple.

When Kanda came back to the order; and Allen himself finished up, things fell back into routine. Allen and Lavi were friends once more; though secret words and underlying messages would grace each others ears with a tortured smirk to one another.

Allen knew what he experienced with Lavi was something rare and something he was sure he wouldn't find so easily with Kanda or anyone for that matter. It wasn't until he confided in his closest friend Lenalee that he finally understood just 'why' the sex with Lavi was so different; uplifting, pure, and enjoyable.

"With him it was so different. It... He," Allen searched for the words but Lenalee was quick to cut him off short.

"Allen," she sighed with a know it all smile stretching across her features, "He 'made love' to you."


End file.
